


Through The Looking Glass

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Introspection, Siblings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters through the looking glass. A collection of unrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Peas In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers up to 3x03.

He’s twenty-nine when he discovers he has a brother – a twin brother, as a matter of fact.

Jim is always nice to him, helps him find a job as an actor and meet interesting people too.

Richard Brook is known as The Storyteller now, and he’s proud of it. Dating Molly Hooper is no hardship; she’s adorably clumsy, and they’re happy until it lasts.

Kitty Riley is a nice woman too, she protects him when he needs it the most. Richard never sees it coming when his brother shoots himself as a part of a game he can’t quite understand.


	2. Two Of A Kind

So, has the clever detective joined you in death?

_I suppose he has. In a way._

He’s after Jim’s friends, isn’t he?

_Always._

And you’re going to lend him a helping hand?

_None of your business, sister mine._

He won’t have dinner with you, you know that.

_That’s the fun of it._

You naughty one.

_Look who’s talking. What about your doctor?_

He needs a shoulder to cry on. I can give him that.

_And much more, I expect._

What of it? I like him.

_So do I._

Behave.

_When have I ever?_

That’s my girl. Take care.

_You too._


	3. I Cry For You (Love, Hope And Confusion)

There’s a room in his mind palace he fears even more than the padded cell where the ghost of Moriarty is locked in. It’s a dark room without windows, with nothing in it but the image of his teenage brother huddled in a corner, crying his heart out.

That’s the one time he saw his brother crying, and it’s still haunting him thirty years later. He’s never been able to determine what caused that moment of weakness, but not in a thousand years he’s going to forget it.

It’s the burning reminder that even Mycroft is only human after all.


	4. Staring At The Bottom Of Your Glass

John had invited her, of course. He barely kept in touch, but it wouldn’t do for him not to invite his own sister to his wedding.

That was just stupid – and goodness, she needed a drink.

She would not have a drink, though; she’d promised John, and she hated to disappoint him.

Except that she always did. Her perfect brother with his perfect life, but for the sister he was ashamed of.

And now she definitely needed that drink – the familiar feeling of alcohol burning at the back of her throat.

One thing was sure; Harriet wouldn’t attend the wedding.


End file.
